


Blood Flows Like Wine

by YunaFire



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloody Kisses, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Minor Character Death, Vampire Sex, sex and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaFire/pseuds/YunaFire
Summary: Prompt from the new LA By Night KinkMeme: "Suzanne/Vannevar and some (unsuspecting?) human they bring back with implications of a threesome or one of them liking to watch... And then having that person for a snack."
Relationships: Vannevar Thomas/Suzanne Rochelle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Blood Flows Like Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Seductive vampire music ambience: https://youtu.be/4-FFQwjmHPQ

“I have a present for you,” Suzanne whispered in Vannevar’s ear. His eyes went wide and hopeful and he shifted in his chair towards her. The plump kindred elder in front of them continued to drone on and on about the ‘anarch problem’ and ‘blood tax’. If he noticed their little exchange, he politely said nothing. After a few more moments, Vannevar waved at the vampire impatiently.

“Yes, yes, I’m well aware of the… issues and I’ll be looking into them, ah, promptly. But if you’ll excuse me, I have another more… pressing matter this evening. Good night.” 

The man of course looked about ready to protest. After one curt nod from Suzanne, however, he decided to rethink the strategy. He scurried away hastily.

Suzanne turned to her prince and as if of the same mind, he fell into her welcoming arms with a heavy sigh. She cradled his head and stroked his hair while he held onto her. For a few moments, nothing was said. Nothing needed to be. 

“You… said something about a present?” Vannevar finally inquired after a time and lifted his head to look up at her. If her heart still beat, it might’ve skipped. After so many centuries together, that look of naked adoration in his eyes had not changed a bit.

“I did.” Suzanne stood, held out her hand for him to take, which he did immediately, and their fingers intertwined. Tonight was one of the better nights. He did not lean onto her for support.

She led him to a guest room, adorned with all the luxurious finery one could expect of royalty. On the bed a young woman lie on her stomach casually reading, of all things, an Anne Rice novel. Long blonde hair cascaded down a lithe frame.

“I… know her… Don’t I?” Vannevar whispered quizzically.

“You do, yes. That Cirque du Soleil concert weeks ago. Remember…?”

“Yes… Yes, of course…” His voice trailed off. Truthfully, the mortal looked displaced in time. He could picture her in a tye-dye, flower-power fueled protest. Oh, those were fun nights...

That faraway look in his eyes, that one she loathed more than anything else in the world, threatened to return, and Suzanne pursed her lips. She snapped her fingers and he looked immediately towards her. As did the young dancer, previously caught up in her book.

“Suzanne!” She squealed excitedly. She darted off the bed, and all but flew over to hug her friend. The embrace was pleasant, and she was oblivious of the meaningful look that passed between the pair of immortals.

“My my, eager tonight aren’t you, Maria?” Suzanne played the part of doting friend well. Vannevar licked his lips, and shifted from one foot to the other.

“Oh, is this the man you told me about?” The young mortal’s lilting Irish accent danced musically about the room. Without waiting for an answer, she hugged Vannevar. Awkwardly, he returned the gesture, and barely held in a sigh of relief when she finally stepped back.

“Forgive me, young one, I’m a bit worn out.” Vannevar said. At her concerned expression, he met her eyes and added a slight mental push to his words, “Do not worry for me.”

Maria’s eyes glazed over briefly, her smile twitched… then she returned to the beaming, happy youth she was before. Vannevar used those scant few seconds to slip away from the pair. He removed his suit jacket, tossed it aimlessly across the room, uncaring where it landed, and draped himself on the nearby couch. It was set intentionally across the bed.

“Maria, my darling,” Suzanne said pleasantly, and stroked her cheek. She drew the girl’s attention back to her and in a second, her power flooded the room. Vannevar, who had been loosening his tie, stopped and immediately looked to her. Maria had no chance to resist. “Remember what we talked about, _mon petit cherie_. If you wish to leave, I shall not stop you.”

“No!” Maria said abruptly, practically shouting. She softened her voice quickly. “No, no… I’m ready. I want to be with you forever!”

“Oh… How sweet.” Suzanne kissed her then. A mere touch of her lips stole Maria’s breath away and left her shivering. Vannevar had seen her kisses throughout the centuries leave poets weeping and artists breaking their paint brushes. He finished with his tie and dropped it over the side of the couch.

“To the bed, _belle mort_ ,” The sensual command in Maria’s ear left her whole body shaking. But, with feigned composure and trembling knees, she did as instructed. She removed her clothes on the way, making a rhythmic display of it, even tossing her shirt at Vannevar. He tossed it somewhere next to his tie, gave her only a curt nod, then looked away.

Next to Suzanne, Maria was a threadbare wisp of feminine beauty. Pale and still as a statue, Suzanne held her composure, not a single gesture wasted. A flick of cloth here, a snapped button there, and the most exquisite silk crumpled into a heap on the floor. 

Suzanne wore her nudity like a set of armor. Pale and still, without the slightest hint of shame. Just staring at her radiant beauty drove away the mess inside Vannevar’s head. She was that tiny, cool droplet of water to the cracked desert of his mind. He welcomed the brief mental respite.

Maria continued swaying to a tune in her head, now unhindered by clothes. Suzanne’s moved to her, and with just a touch on her shoulder, dominated the dance. It was like watching a snake coil around a mouse. The predator was leisurely unhurried for its meal; while the prey rushed for its inevitable demise. Vannevar loosened the final buttons of his shirt, and watched their movements hungrily.

The scent of Maria’s arousal was - almost - as powerful as her heated blood. Suzanne gently eased the girl onto the bed, only the very edge. Maria’s soft, protesting whimpers were ignored completely. They both sat, Maria facing Vannevar, Suzanne on her knees to the left of the Maria. Vannevar coiled his fingers around the couch’s curved wooden side; similarly, Maria clutched the bed sheets tightly. Her eagerness rendered her unable to sit still.

She wanted to lie back, to taste every bit of Suzanne as they had before, but this time, she was not permitted. Suzanne kissed her cheek, then lower, her throat, then lower still, her collarbone. Each kiss as soft as a rose petal while one of her hands explored Maria’s small chest. Her eyes watched Vannevar intently. No matter how thirsty he felt, short of a Frenzy, he would not feed until Suzanne motioned him over. 

Suzanne kept everyone’s lust at the sharpest knife’s edge. She could feel her own Beast keening with need. The girl moaned softly and begged for release in whispers. And Vannevar… Oh, his expression was best of all. Wide eager eyes, every muscle taut and ready to pounce. She prolonged the moment, nibbled on Maria’s neck a little, pinched one of her nipples. 

Finally, she beckoned with her finger. Vannevar immediately joined them on the bed, with his open shirt billowing around him. He leaned forward, kissed Suzanne passionately, expressing every emotion without words. She understood. She bit her love into his lips, only just enough to draw blood.

As one they broke the kiss and bit into Maria’s neck on opposite sides. Maria cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as the Kiss brought her to her climax. She fell back and the kindred moved with her. Above her trembling, wet sex, Suzanne and Vannevar held hands, fingers intertwined.

They ripped their fangs from her throat, tearing the flesh. Blood spurted with Maria’s wild movements. They kissed messily, sending the crimson liquid flowing from their lips to spatter each other’s pale flesh. Droplets of blood soaked the bed sheets. 

They bit down again, Vannevar above her breasts, and Suzanne near her hips. Greedily and messily they drank. Maria cried out only once more before her ecstasy carried her into eternal rest. 

Thirsts were sated, but passions were not. With but a few quick tugs, Suzanne had pulled then shoved the lifeless corpse off the bed. She pounced on the Prince, who had reached for her in anticipation. Suzane knocked him back onto the soft, plush bed that had once been a pure, crisp white. 

Vannevar eagerly held onto her, and leaned in, suckling at a pert nipple with blood stained lips. She tore at his pants, made short work of the expensive finery, and when he was freed just barely enough, she mounted him. Vannevar arched his back, lips parted in a long, drawn-out moan. Her own, more melodic sounds, joined his in unison.

Suzanne pulled him closer until they were flush against one another. Her kiss was like their love-making, alternating between agonizingly unrushed, and fervorously intense. It would drive any mortal man insane.

An hour before dawn, they rode out the waves of their passion together, arms wrapped around one another. Finally, as if all the energy spent finally caught up to her, Suzanne collapsed against him. He held onto her, reverently and protectively. She looked up, and in his eyes she saw only Vannevar, her Vannevar, looking back.

“Good morning,” she said softly.

“Good evening,” he replied with a tired smile and gently brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. 

Suzanne mirrored his expression and rested her head on his chest before the blood-tears in her eyes could fall.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written in far too long. I *absolutely* would adore (crave!!) any and all feedback! Thanks for reading!


End file.
